


A Stream Of Moments

by xxxbookaholic



Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Light Angst, a very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: anchorage:the desire to hold on to time as it passes
Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898785
Kudos: 14





	A Stream Of Moments

Tenma always knew this day was coming. He saw it in Yuki’s harsh words, Kazunari’s quick photos, Muku’s treacherous ranting, Misumi’s joyful mumbling, Kumon’s hands as they wrapped around a baseball, preparing to throw it for the hitter. Still, nothing had been able to prepare him for when it actually happened, when he was standing at the dorm’s front door, suitcase in hand, tears pricking at his eyes. His father had told him that good things never lasted forever. At the time he’d thought, ‘ _if you work hard enough to maintain those moments, they can last forever, can’t they?_ ’. Now, though, forcing himself to turn around and walk out the door, he realized what his father was trying to say. Life was passing him by like a river, forcing him into a direction he didn’t want to go, uncaring to how tight his hold was on the rock that offered him the only safety he’d ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
